The present invention relates to support members for the human body or animals for use after fractures, sprains and various back problems, for example.
In the prior art wrapped bandages were typically used for the foregoing problems, but they have the disadvantage of loosening in a very short period of time so as to lose the supporting ability which they were intended to continuously provide. Another type of prior art support is provided in the form of an elastic tube, substantially cylindrical in configuration with no provision, for example, for bending of a knee. In such structures the material gathers under the knee when it is bent so as to loosen, or if it is tight enough to provide adequate support, the gathering tends to cause irritation. This type of support also has the disadvantages of not providing equal, adequate, and continuous pressure on all portions covered thereby.